borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:My Roland Build: Horde Slayer/Comments/Archived Comments (Up to 10 Jan 2011)
Its a good build. Personally i dont use Quick Charge Or Scatter Shot so I would put those Points into Sentry and Barrage as I like the Motto "A good offence is a good defence". I also dont know if refire works all that well, so i ussually just leave 1 point in scattershot (to use with a commando com) and refire just in case and put the rest in Grenadier so I never have to worry about running out in the middle of a tough fight. I main machine guns with a Rifle com for extra damage on Roland most of the time, but switch as needed. I use mainly a Serpens, a Draco( a x4 has enough proc. imo. to get the job done), an Ogre and leave the fourth slot for weapons of opportunity, ussually an Orion or Eridin lightning(with a Shock trooper com) for the elment and long range ability. Also, if im counting right you have not included the 2 extra skill points for Robolution.Veggienater 18:19, January 4, 2011 (UTC) I actually didn't know you could get extra skill points in Robolution, and I haven't played it yet either (I have it though), just like I haven't finished playthrough 2 for the Prove Yourself mission. I didn't use Grenadier as I rarely need to throw a grenade, and I rarely remember to do it either. 18:25, January 4, 2011 (UTC) : Yes, you get 1 skill point per playthru for beating the DLC. I dont throw grenades at enemies that often unless they are behind cover and i cant get to them any other way. I mostly use them to grenade jump. And can i ask why you removed the "r" from my sig? Veggienater 18:39, January 4, 2011 (UTC) :: I must have accidentally removed the r from your sig when editing in the visual mode. Anyways, what do you think I should use the two points from robolution for? The other one from moxxi's is going into Supply Drop. 18:42, January 4, 2011 (UTC) That all depends on your playstyle. If you play online alot i guess it would be a good idea to put them in Cauterize. As I said i prefer offencive skills as I play mainly offline.Veggienater 18:48, January 4, 2011 (UTC) That's a point too high for a legit build. The max is only 69 including 2 points from moxxi and 2 points from robolution. Cool build though, i'm usually backtracking away from the hordes.Beware the clap 00:48, January 5, 2011 (UTC) It's actually missing three points for the max legit build. The skill point calculator here will tally levels past 69 if the point total is beyond what is possible without skill point increases. 04:51, January 5, 2011 (UTC) : You get 65 skill points from leveling, 2 from dlc 2, and 2 from dlc 4.Beware the clap 23:43, January 5, 2011 (UTC) Right, but the first point has to go into your Action skill. So thats 64 spendable points from leveling and four more from the DLC making 68 spendable points. He as 64 from leveling and 1 from Moxxi for 65 total in the tree.Veggienater 23:56, January 5, 2011 (UTC) : I get it now. Sorry, i've never used the skill tree calc before and i didn't take the time to count the points shown. Shame on me.Beware the clap 00:03, January 6, 2011 (UTC) :: That's alright. An understandable mistake. By the way, I now use a machine gun instead of a repeater pistol, and I found it works better. Here is what I use equipment wise: 01:18, January 6, 2011 (UTC) As you can see from the above transcluded equipment listing's updates, I have been testing out yet another loadout with the weapons, and it works surprisingly well. However, with this one, it doesn't start out with sniping the enemy, instead just getting up close and personal right from the start. The Nidhogg works well with this build, as it provides for clearing the field when the enemies start to swarm you, and also provides a way to get an easy second wind. Probably any rocket launcher could be used, but the Nidhogg's short range fits with the new close quarters combat mindset involved with this build. I also am now using a masher-type equalizer as I was going to use one anyways over the defiler as soon as I found one, and I finally did. 04:30, January 7, 2011 (UTC) Update: Major revamp. I removed scattershot and am now focusing on a shotgun-less build that seems to work a lot better. 01:26, January 9, 2011 (UTC) : I, personally like using a rifle com with recoil reduction bonus for extrem accurracy. The extra damge is nice and you wont need the extra ammo in the clip with maxed out assault and overload as much. Also with a maxed out metal storm you dont really need the extra fire rate after the first kill. Or if you got a rifle com with ammo regen, you wouldnt need as many points in supply drop and could use them for other skills if so desired. just some thoughts.Veggienater 03:52, January 9, 2011 (UTC) :: I think I will try a Rifleman COM. I also finally completed Prove Yourself in Playthrough 2, so I used that point to max out Guided Missile. However, once I start using a Rifleman COM, I will remove 3 points from Supply Drop for Sentry, and max Sentry with my Robolution points. However, should I use the points in Guided Missile for Barrage instead, or at least split them in half? 07:17, January 9, 2011 (UTC) Guided missle is a powerful skill. so i would leave points in that. Since you are using a Panacea shield, you may not need all those points in stat skill. you could take two or three points from that and beef up barrage. Veggienater 14:22, January 9, 2011 (UTC) ::: Good suggestions, I changed the build to reflect those suggestions. I also went ahead and added in the extra points from robolution even though I haven't gotten them yet. 18:43, January 9, 2011 (UTC) Also, I personally dont like using rocket launchers but if you do thats cool. My point is you can still use shotguns as a backup weapon because Impact skill will still up the damage a bit for them as well. The way your current build is set up you should still get about a 24% damage boost to a shottie( and any other slug thrower, smg, sniper or pistol). I also like keeping a Volaco, Orion, or Penny handy just in case.Veggienater 22:57, January 9, 2011 (UTC) Which one of these pistols or shotguns should I use in place of the rocket launcher? I'm thinking of either a pistol or shotgun, as those are the two weapon types besides launchers and combat rifles I have at 50 proficiency: Shotguns Pistols 23:18, January 9, 2011 (UTC) : Only you can answer that. Personally the Defiler is good for lance, Sniping turrets and any non acid elememtal enimies. Shotties are self explanitory but my personal fav. is the Maliwan crux. The Equalizer is great as a sub for a shottie and has the added benefit of ammo regen. However the choice is yours.Veggienater 23:30, January 9, 2011 (UTC) :: I'll go with the Equalizer then, so I never run out of ammo. Either that or I'll see if I can find a good Defender. 03:04, January 10, 2011 (UTC) ::: So, I was given this Ogre by Nagamarky (thanks!), and I was wondering if it would be a good idea to just use all combat rifles/machine guns, and use that in the fourth slot? 04:06, January 10, 2011 (UTC) not just an ogre, mate. that's an ajax's spear ogre. one that took me only 100+ runs on the crow's nest to find. cherish it, my friend. also, yes, using all cr's/mg's is an excellent idea. as a personal challenge to myself, and to give the game longer legs, i relegated all of my char's to using only the weapons that they specialize in, cr's and mg's for roland, snipes and handguns for mord, etc. i. like. it. 04:30, January 10, 2011 (UTC) :if i may humbly submit a suggestion... nothing kills the living crap out of anything on the planet better than a well-placed rain grenade. it's a fire and forget weapon. toss a corrosive rain grenade in the general direction of a lance soldier (or four) and walk away. even if you are downed you'll be up and merrily on your way again in a few sec's as the acidy goodness (fire, shock... explosive, not so much) melts the baddies' faces faster than, erm, something that melts faces a lot. and a 5/5 grenadier skill means 1 kill, 1 grenade. 04:47, January 10, 2011 (UTC) ::Wow, awesome! I will definitely cherish the new ogre then. An interesting idea with the rain grenades and grenadier. As I noticed that I definitely need the extra points in Stat, I'm going to remove all points from Barrage, and all but two from Sentry to max out Stat, and max out Grenadier. Also, Which variety of rain grenade do you recommend for general purpose? Explosive? 05:23, January 10, 2011 (UTC) ::: That's my only Ogre (and it's Ajax's) but you'll probably have more use for it than I do, so enjoy. Incendiary or corrosive, depending on target. 05:29, January 10, 2011 (UTC)